Bob Franks
|birthname = Robert Douglas Franks |birth_place= Hackensack, New Jersey |death_date= |death_place= New York City, New York |spouse= |religion= |occupation= Politician }} Robert Douglas "Bob" Franks (September 21, 1951 – April 9, 2010) was a Republican politician. He was a former U.S. Representative from New Jersey.Obituary Washington Post, April 12, 2010.Obituary New York Times, April 11, 2010; page A22. Biography Born in Hackensack, New Jersey, Franks grew up in Glen Rock, then for a span in suburban Chicago, Illinois, and then returned to the Garden State, moving to the town of Summit.Dowling, Matthew J. "ELECTION 2000 / FOR FRANKS, FAMILY LIFE, POLITICS GO HAND IN HAND", The Press of Atlantic City, October 29, 2000. Accessed February 28, 2011. "Franks, 49, was born in Hackensack and grew up in Glen Rock and Summit before attending college at DePauw University in Indiana." He graduated from DePauw University in 1973 and from law school at Southern Methodist University in 1976. He had been involved in Republican politics while growing up, including the races of Senator Charles H. Percy. As a teenager, he returned to his home state. While in Summit, New Jersey, he became involved with the Young Republicans and the Kean for Assembly races. Franks helped to found the Union County Young Republicans Franks then served as an aide, consultant and campaign manager to several congressman including Jim Courter and Dean Gallo as well as Governor Thomas Kean. The primary profession of Franks, however, was that of a newspaper publisher. In 1979, Franks was a candidate for Union County Freeholder when State Senator Peter J. McDonough resigned. Assemblyman Donald DiFrancesco ran for the Senate, and Franks switched to the Assembly race. He defeated Marie Kissebeth, the Berkley Heights mayor, at the Republican convention. When he was redistricted into the 22nd Legislative District, a Union/Essex district in 1981 and Essex Republicans demanded an Assembly seat, Franks survived and the Union Republicans dumped another incumbent, William J. Maguire. He was re-elected in 1981, 1983, 1985, 1987, 1989 and 1991. While in the Assembly, he also served two terms as chairman of the New Jersey Republican State Committee, 1987–89 and 1990-92. In the second term, finding widespread voter discontent with Governor Jim Florio's tax hikes, he led the Republican Party to winning veto-proof majorities in both houses of the Legislature. He was succeeded in the Assembly by Alan Augustine.Leusner, Donna. "Alan Augustine, Scotch Plains mayor and assemblyman", The Star-Ledger, June 12, 2001. In 1992, Franks was elected to the U. S. House of Representatives (succeeding Matt Rinaldo), and served four terms in the House from 1993 to 2001. While he was a congressman, he was a member of the Transportation Committee and involved with transportation issues. He was known as a budget "hawk" and was a strong supporter of the Contract with America, including voluntary terms limits. In 2000, Franks gave up his House seat (true to his "term limits" vow) to become the Republican candidate to the open Senate seat from New Jersey. However, he was defeated by Democrat Jon Corzine. In this race Franks was far outspent by Corzine, a former CEO, by 48 million dollars, yet still was the closest the Republicans have come to winning a New Jersey United States Senate seat since they last won one in 1972. He was defeated for the Republican nomination for New Jersey governor in 2001 by Bret Schundler, who ran on a more conservative platform. Franks entered the 2001 governor's race reluctantly, following the withdrawal of former Governor Donald DiFrancesco, after having previous announced that he would not be a candidate. It is believed this late start cost him the primary as Schundler had a big head start in campaigning and fundraising. Franks remained involved in New Jersey politics and was often mentioned as a potential candidate for high offices, but Franks discouraged such speculation. Many thought that his next public office, if any, would have been appointive. Franks served as President of the Health Care Institute of New Jersey. There was speculation he might run again for Congress when his successor, Mike Ferguson, announced in 2007 that he would not seek reelection in 2008. However, Franks then declined to run, saying "Representing the people of Central New Jersey in the House of Representatives from 1993 to 2001 was one of the important and rewarding experiences of my life; however I find my work at the HealthCare Institute of New Jersey very fulfilling and I'm enjoying nights and weekends with my family... I have no desire to run for Congress next year."Franks won't seek return to House | Politicker NJ Franks died of cancer at Memorial Sloan Kettering Hospital in New York City on April 9, 2010. Electoral history }: Results 1992–1998 !|Year ! !|Democrat !|Votes !|Pct ! !|Republican !|Votes !|Pct ! !|3rd Party !|Party !|Votes !|Pct ! !|3rd Party !|Party !|Votes !|Pct ! !|3rd Party !|Party !|Votes !|Pct ! |- |1992 | | | | align="right" |105,761 | |43% | | | | align="right" |132,174 | |53% | | | Gillespie | |Independent | align="right" |4,043 | align="right" |2% | | |Bill Campbell | | Government | align="right" |2,612 | align="right" |1% | | |Spencer Layman | |Libertarian | align="right" |1,964 | align="right" |1% | |'*' |- |1994 | | |Karen Carroll | align="right" |64,231 | |39% | | |'Bob Franks' | align="right" |98,814 | |60% | | | Cleary | |LaRouche Was Right | align="right" |2,331 | align="right" |1% | |'*' | | | | | | | | | | |- |1996 | | |Larry Lerner | align="right" |97,285 | |42% | | |'Bob Franks' | align="right" |128,821 | |55% | | |Dorothy DeLaura | |Independent | align="right" |4,076 | align="right" |2% | | |Nicholas Gentile | |Independent | align="right" |1,693 | align="right" |1% | | |Robert G. Robertson | |Independent | align="right" |696 | align="right" |<1% | |- |1998 | | | | align="right" |65,776 | |44% | | |'Bob Franks' | align="right" |77,751 | |53% | | |Richard C. Martin | |Independent | align="right" |3,007 | align="right" |2% | | |Darren Young | |Independent | align="right" |1,508 | align="right" |1% | | | | | | *Write-in and minor candidate notes: In 1992, John L. Kucek running as an America First Populist received 844 votes and Kevin Michael Criss running under People's Congressional Preference received 684 votes. In 1994, Claire Greene received 481 votes. In 2000, Shawn Gianella received 386 votes and Mary T. Johnson received 283 votes. {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em ; font-size:95%" |+2000 U.S. Senate Race — Republican Primary !|Candidate !|Pct ! !|Candidate !|Pct ! !|Candidate !|Pct |- | |36% | |William Gormley |34% | |Others |30% | References Source Category:1951 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New Jersey Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:DePauw University alumni Category:Southern Methodist University alumni Category:People from Glen Rock, New Jersey Category:People from Hackensack, New Jersey Category:People from Summit, New Jersey Category:People from Union County, New Jersey Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Chairmen of the New Jersey Republican State Committee Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:Cancer deaths in New York de:Bob Franks